


Bound

by alice1205



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: "It's not good to lie, so just pee in your pants."This takes place when Jian Yi was kidnapped and confined to a room, but with a different twist.





	Bound

Jian Yi woke to a dim lit room. He was laying on a mat and his hands were tied behind his back. "Where am I?!" He wondered aloud. As his eyes began to adjust more he saw he was in some sort of storage unit, trying to figure out how the hell he got there. Suddenly he remembered the night before, atleast he thinks it was the night before, he is unsure of the time now. The man was speaking to the boy, something about... his father? But that's impossible, Jian Yi doesn't know who his father is. Just how will he get out of this situation? Maybe Zhang Zhen Xi will come to his rescue... if only, right? Jian Yi sighed and threw himself back on his pillow. Just how will he get out of this predicament?

Jian Yi woke again sometime later, not even realizing he had went back to sleep. As his mind started clear more he became aware that he was not alone in the room. "W-who are you?" He shrunk back defensively. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, that is, unless you don't behave. So be a good boy and do as I say." Jian Yi was shaking, what the hell is this man going to do? "If it's money you want, I know someone more suitable for you." Jian Yi said. "I'm not after money." 'Oh no, that's worse!' Jian Yi was silently panicking. 

After awhile Jian Yi had started calming down and now he had to figure out a plan to get himself out of there. A little bit later he began to grow red in the face, now he faced a new problem. It was a pressing matter, and one he could not avoid. "I gotta pee," he could not meet the man in the face, it was too embarrassing. The man sighed and went to go grab something, returning with a cup. "Pee here." "How do you expect me too?" His hands were tied behind his back and he sure didn't want some stranger to assist him.  
The man tugged at his waistband and Jian Yi panicked, kicking him backwards in the process. "That was a bad idea," the man said silkily, "It's not good to lie, so just pee in your pants." Well that plan failed, he was not expecting that outcome, though he should have.

Jian Yi was irritated, he was also scared. For some strange reason he was being held in a storage area, with no explanation on what the man was after or when he was getting out. Currently the man was out, the boy only woke up to discover that fact. Jian Yi felt pressure in his abdomen, really having to pee now. He wished the man would return and offer him some relief, but the time in which he would return is unknown. He wanted to badly hold his hands to between his legs, but as they were bound behind his back it was impossible, of course if they weren't tied he would just go find a corner to piss in. "Come on stupid old man, hurry! I really need to go." Hell, at this point he'd even bite the bullet and let the man assist him, pride be damned, any option was better than him having an accident, lord knows when he'd get another change of clothes again, let alone shower and he certainly didn't want to ruin his only pair of clothes like that. He tried using his elbows to pull down his pants, but it was no use. The motion from that had shaken up his bladder more and caused a few droplets to leak. He was running out of time, and options, if that man didn't show up soon, he may not make it.

Finally the man came back, Jian Yi's bladder was at it's limit, and a little more had leaked out. "P-please help me, I really need to pee now." He begged the man, embarrassment be damned, losing control of his bladder would be far more embarrassing. It was quite clear that the boy was not lying this time, but he had not forgotten the boy's little trick earlier, it was time to pay the boy back. "I believe we went over the earlier, you said had to go, then you attacked. You won't fool me a second time." "But this time I really need to go, no tricks this time!" Jian Yi shouted. He could barely stand the pain, his bladder was screaming to be let out. "How can I tell you aren't lying?" Jian Yi was now crying, he felt his bladder start to loosen and slowly start coming out. "P-please, I can't hold it anymore." The man sighed, as annoying as it was, he would find it more annoying if the boy pissed his pants, he was difficult enough as a hostage. The man went to grab the cup and when he turned around, was shocked by the sight before him. 

Jian Yi was bent over in a odd position, urine flooding out from him creating a large puddle around him. 'Just great,' the man thought. He really was going to let the boy use the bathroom, only wanted to make him wait a little longer, but the boy actually wetting himself was out of his expectations. Jian Yi could not stop the tears from flowing down his face, here he was wetting himself like a child and crying, in front if a stranger no less. The man was also unsure what to do in this situation, he couldn't give the boy a bath, nor could he give the boy a new pair of clothes, that would mean he'd have to get an actual set of clothes, and remove his chain to do so, which he was not willing to do.

"Uh, sorry kid, this wasn't intended to happen, but I don't have a spare change of clothes. So, for the moment you are stuck like this. Though I hope you did learn a lesson from this." Jian Yi groaned, it was bad enough that it happened, but even worse now that he can't change. He curled up, not wanting to look at his surroundings anymore. He hated being stuck in wherever it was that he's at, he also missed his friends. He so badly wanted to see Xixi and be comforted and told that it was okay, that things like that could happen, he just couldn't help it, like when they were younger. He especially missed his dear mother, he didn't even care about the state he was in, just wanted to see someone, anyone, that wasn't in this storage room or this man. 

A half hour had passed and the man had retuned with a pair of pants. He caved after seeing the boy in such a sorry state. "No tricks, or you'll be stuck like that." Not wanting to do a repeat of that, he nodded. The man took off the chain on his leg and proceeded to grab his pants. Instinctively, Jian Yi jerked back. "Remember," the man said, "No tricks." Not wanting to get on his bad side again, he stopped and let the man finish was he was doing, as red in the face as a tomato. He badly wanted to do it himself, but knew he would have no such luck. Fortunately the man was done. "Sorry I couldn't get any underwear." That was okay, he was just glad that he could get out of those pants, and if the guy tried to remove his underwear, he would have really flipped.

"Hey, uh, are you hungry?" The man asked scratching his head. Jian Yi's stomach growled, that seemed to give the answer. "I don't have anything fancy, mainly sandwhich makings." Sandwhiches, that's what his good friend red head likes. He missed red head. Look at him, starting to go crazy and get sentimental over a damn sandwhich. "That would be fine." The man went and preprared it, leaving Jian Yi to his own thoughts again. 'How are the boys doing now?' He hoped that they were doing well, especially Zhang Zhen Xi, he missed that boy dearly. 'Xixi, I want to see you.' Soon the man returned with the sandwhich in hand. "Here," he held it out in the boys face, both embarrassed by the situation. "Do you have a plate?" It was bad enough when he was assisted with his pants after wetting them, but now he was about to be fed out of another's hand? The boy still has way too much pride to let that happen. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was serving a prince now." The man said sarcastically. "Look, I'm not fond of the situation either, so please just eat." Jian Yi tugged at his binding on his arm. "Would you mind?" "No can do." "No tricks, I learned my lesson on tricks, I'm just really hungry and would rather not get hand fed." He was telling the truth, the only way he would do something so demeaning is if he was on his death bed and it was his mom, or Zhang Zhen Xi. The man sighed. "No tricks, if the boss finds out I did this I'm dead." "Who is the boss?" Jian Yi asked curiously. "You will find out soon." The boy sighed, he had accepted being hostage, but he doesn't like being kept in the dark about his purpose for being one.

The next day Jian Yi woke up, he could tell it was the next day because so much time had passed, just unsure of the time of day. He also had to pee again, and of course, the man was gone again, he just hoped the man would be back in time this time. Wait a sec, he saw some more light in there and looked to find the source, there was a hole. Thank god he was saved! He went over to kick it and open it some more. The process was not very kind to his bladder, but at this point it did not matter, if it meant he would get out of the damn place. He pushed through and made a big enough hole so that he could fit through. 'I'm free!' He thought. "What are you doing out?!" His captor shouted. 'Shit!' Jian Yi's heart started to sink, but was suddenly pulled up by someone, the shock caused a little more to leak out. He looked up, and recognized the person from before. "I remember you! From befor- why are you here?" "We are getting you out of here, listen carefully, on the count of three, start running, as fast as you can!" The man began to count, on three and on three, shot at the chain on his leg. The blast had caused the boys bladder to leak out a bit more and created a small wet patch on his pants, but he did not care at this moment, he just wanted to get out alive.

They were at a small water source, and they were prepraring to go in. Jian Yi panicked more, he was worried about dying, and worried about how long his body could hold out. "Stay still for a minute," his rescuer said. "I don't wish to die just yet!" Jian Yi couldn't hold on any longer. He started to lose the contents of his bladder as they jumped. There was an akward moment as he finished while they were in the water, heading to their next location. "S-sorry." The man said nothing and finally handed him to a new person, after giving his instructions, he whispered to Jian Yi, "Don't worry about it, just worry about you getting home safe. He was put into a car, finally he was free and headed home. More than anything, he had one wish.

"Zhang Zhengxi, I want to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> This community doesn't have any omo, so I decided to create an omo fic. Though it was short, I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
